Missing
by GabRyder96
Summary: There was an incident, Ryder has been taken from them and Peebee is determined and goes to great lenghts to find her lover. This is a sequel to Mass Effect Andromeda.


Missing

Peebee's personal log; entry number one

 _Ok, where to start with this? Gosh it's so hard, I don't think I can do this! Ok, be strong Peebee, do it for her._

 _It has been a few months since Ryder, me and the rest of the crew had taken Meridian and activated the rest of the vaults scattered across Andromeda. We made it more livable, less hostile than it was when we first arrived months ago. It already feels like a long time ago. An eternity seemed to have passed since I've first met my true love, Sara Ryder, back on Eos._

 _We had received intel that the quarian ark might have been seen somewhere in the Nol system, so we rushed there to investigate. The kett knew that we were looking for them and had faked a distress signal to attract the ship in the asteroid belt._

 _We should have seen it coming, the signal was too good to be true and the lack of kett presence should have shown us that it was a trap. It was screaming ambush at us, a big blatant sign and we were too blind to see it._

 _They had strategically placed electro mines on the belt, motion sensors picked our approach and unleashed hell upon the ship. It had fried all electronics inside, the bridge had gone dark except for the dim illumination of Nol's sun._

 _It was calm for a short moment, but to me it felt like hours really. Ryder's respiration was erratic, she was scared and that only made me more worried about what was unfolding around us. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought it would burst out of it, tearing my skin as it flies away._

 _Sara's hand had reached for mine, seeking its warmth, trying to find something familiar to hide into. But we both knew that we couldn't avoid the inevitable. Eventually, the kett blasted their way into the ship, the clanging of their guns echoing in the Tempest's deserted rooms._

 _At first, we thought they were looking for us, but when they asked for Ryder and only Ryder, my heart sank in despair. Sara had refused to mount a defensive, though it didn't stop Liam from arguing or Cora from expressing her bewilderment. Tears appeared in my eyes, blurring my vision._

 _I knew, oh that I knew why my love, my everything refused to fight. She didn't want her crew, her family to get hurt for her, even if it meant at the expense of her life._

 _When I felt her hand drift away from mine, her warm fingers untangling away from the back of my hand, I knew I had to do something._

 _''Sara! You can't!'' I should have said more but couldn't, my voice broke and I began sobbing in the darkness that engulfed us._

 _''Peebee, I have to, I don't want them to hurt you, I must go if it means you will all live to fight another day, no matter how great the cost'' she had sounded so confident but I heard her voice shake, her eyes locking on mines, saying what words couldn't._

 _''I can't do this without you!'' I answered, grasping her arms tightly in my grip, unwilling to let her go._

 _She caressed my cheeks, sweeping hot tears away from them, looking at me with such unseen intensity stare._

 _I knew, from that moment, I couldn't do or say anything to stop her, she was going to do this for us, for me. But I didn't want her to, even now, as I write these words, I still regret my decision to let her go. Why didn't I stop her? Poc, do you see any tissues here? It's so hard, but I have to do this!_

 _Everyone here, they all say that I should accept the fact that Ryder might be dead, that I should accept that for my mental health, but I can't and I won't. I will find her, screw all the others, if they want to help, they can do so by getting out of my way. Hang in there Ryder, stay strong, I'm coming for you._

End of log

The Tempest was floating around Aya, peacefully careening among the stars, engines shining with their usual blue. It was a wonderful ship, Peebee was always amazed by it, it's nice shapes and familiar sounds as the ship flew around space never failed to bright a smile on her face. But not today.

Today was Ryder's birthday, one of the most,-no, the most important celebration that mattered to Peebee. She was looking at a photograph of her lover, her brown hair flying around in the wind, a smile on her lips and her blue eyes gazing lovingly at her. She was wearing her red and grey armor that once belonged to her dead father.

Peebee gently ran her index finger on the frame, moving them on Ryder's lips, remembering their smoothness in her mind. Her eyes were watery, she gulped, trying to fight the tears. She had to stay strong, for both of them.

''This isn't fair. We only begun our relation, and look at us now. I'm alone and you're god knows where.'' Peebee said to the image, looking in _her_ eyes, wishing the pathfinder were here with her, celebrating her birthday together.

A tear dropped on the picture, running on it's glass surface, blurring her view of the photo inside. Peebee rapidly passed her thumb on it, swiping the liquid off the frame.

Her heart was heavy. She was lying on Sara's bed, refusing to talk to anyone. She needed to be alone, to think of her lover and hope that she wasn't dead.

 _She can't be, she mustn't be_ , Peebee thought. She stood up, stretching her arms, moving them in circle in the air. When she walked to Sara's work desk, she was touched by the emails on her terminal.

Some wrote things like: _We hope you find you're way back to us, hope that you're strong and alive out there, giving those kett bastards hell. They'll pay for what they have done with their , all of us here at the Angara embassy on the Nexus, want you back in one piece. We will order our scout to look for you all over Andromeda, they shall not rest until your are with your peers once again._

Others were more formal but touching nonetheless. All meant to show her, if she returns, their support and wishes of welfare.

No, not if but when, Peebee corrected herself. She had made a silent promise to Ryder, in that final look they had shared. She promised to find her and that is exactly what she is going to do.

With a renewed will, she gathered her things in her gray backpack, swung it on her shoulders and left the quarters, _her_ quarters. She had work to do, a pathfinder to find and lots of kett to kill.


End file.
